Iron Assassin Sisterhood
by Majesta Moniet
Summary: So heres the deal: At Institute high school Jace Waywood-Herondale is on the fast track to popularity. He's the hottest kid in school until he meets Clary Fraychild, a girl who only looks like an art geek but is actually a deadly girl assassin. Read for adventure3s! AH OOC obvs (cowritten with Neutron Phantom)


**AN:** I know I was supposed to update Compulsory Butterflies before I posted any other fic, but this is a COLLABORATION fic with Justine, and we couldn't wait any longer to get the first chapter up. SORRY. So, Neutron Phantom (aka "percyjacksons" over on tumblr) and I wrote this while we were vacationing together and we think it's pretty good but would love to know what you think. :)

**WARNINGS:** contains not just lemons but SPIKED LEMONADE. also, the violence is gonna get pretty ugly in later chaps

* * *

**Iron Assassin Sisterhood**

Clary was exhausted when she got to school. She only got 22 minutes of sleep the night before. She knew it was 22 minutes becuase she got home that morning at 4:58 and Simon her best friend since diapers called her at 5:20 freaking out about a paper they were supposed to turn in the next day.

"I can't believe we forgot about Mr. Starkweather's assignment on the Lincoln assassination! If we don't turn in another assignment the school will totally call are parents. And I hate lying to my mom."

Clary rolled her eyes. Simon always worried too much.

"Don't worry about it. I'll write papers for both of us." Clary knew a lot about assassinations, and everyone knew who President Lincoln was. Writing the papers wouldn't take long. "I'll see you before first period, ok?"

"Ok." Clary hangs up the phone. She tried to fall back asleep but the nights events kept running through her mind and she just layed in her bed for hours until her alarm beeped.

**-+/*#-++/**

When Clary got to school she opened her locker to put on the large framed glasses that gave her a super nerdy appearance that she normally did not possess because she was hot. It was the only way to disguise herself and not draw attention to herself. When she closed her locker she noticed that her friend Isabelle Lightwood was standing there.

Isabelle was wearing her bright green and orange cheerleading outfit as usual on Fridays.

"Hey lover" she purred and ran her hand along Clary's arm. "Hope you got enough sleep after all that action last night." Isabelle winked to show Clary that she was just joking around. Clary was the only one who saw the wink.

"If you count 22 minutes as enough sleep for school." She put her arm around Isabelle's waist and they made there way down to art class. Everyone was staring at the "lesbian couple" but they were used to it by now.

Isabelle glances down at Clary's hand on her waist and noticed that she had blood underneath her fingernails. "Didn't you take a shower? Your nails are a little... dirty." Isabelle winks at Clary again.

"Oh shit! Come with me to the bathroom before class and help me scrub it out."

**/^^^%=/**

Jace POV

Jace walked into his first period and as soon as he sat down at his desk, Kaelie Pierce strutted toward him in her red high heels and skin-tight dress that didn't fit the dress code. Kaelie was hot but Jace didn't like talking to her because she had a screechy voice and wore too much makeup. Rumor around school was that she slept with guys for money instead of actually going to her after school activities. Some even said she had an STD once.

Jace pretended not to notice her, but she sat down beside him anyways and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up.

"Hey, Jace. Any big friday night plans?"

Jace shrugs. "Just gonna work out and look sexy doing it. The usual."

Kaelie giggled loudly. "You don't need to workout to look sexy. You always look sexy. You should come over to my party instead. My parents are out of town on a cruise in the midwest. So no supervision and no rules." She smiled seducingly.

Just when Jace was about to answer, the classroom door opened and two girls walked in. They were very different heights and holding hands. One was Isabelle, the most popular girl in school who all the guys wanted to date but couldn't because she was a lesbian and dating some girl who Jace couldn't remember the name of. Annie? Connie? Clare?

He figured she must be the short ginger girl in the nerdy glasses. She wasn't very pretty and Jace wondered why Isabelle was dating her.

The short ginger chick sat in the desk behind Jace and Isabelle sat across from her. Kaelie gave the two girls a dirty look and quietly said "they don't even make a cute couple. Isabelle doesn't even make up for how ugly that Clary girl is."

Jace laughs and says "You're just jealous that Isabelle beat you for cheer captain this year and you didn't even make it on the squad."

"I actually have other things I need to do after school."

"Like what?" Jace thought "like prostitution" but didn't say it out loud.

Kaelie said "I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you!" She smirked.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the room where Mrs. Branwell was beginning her lecture.

Clary POV

When Clary heard the slutty Kaelie girl say she would kill Jace she perked up. Why would anyone want to kill Jace? As far as Clary was concerned he was a brainless jock who only worked out on the weekends and did absolutely nothing else with his life. She realized this and pushed the thought out of her mind. She had two essays to write anyway.

Simon wouldn't forgive her if she didn't get them done.

**-=-)+/+=&**

At lunch, Clary always sat at the same exact table in the same exact seat. She didn't like sitting with her back to the door. She always wanted to be able to see everything that was happening.

But first Clary had to get her lunch. She waited in line, where she picked up a cheese sandwich and a can of grape soda. The school food was usually pretty gross, but Clary's mom Jocelyn only knew how to make peanut butter and jelly and Clary was allergic to peanuts.

Clary got to the cash register, where Magnus the lunch lady rang up her sandwich. He wore a sparkly hair net and the ugly plaid dress that all the lunch ladies had to wear. Only he had put rhinestones in the collar.

He tutted at Clary. "You really should eat more. You're all skin and bones."

Clary was used to his joking around. She shrugged. "Don't worry. I take good care of myself." In her mind, Clary thought of all the excercises she would have to do that afternoon. She was in great shape.

"Well, maybe if you wore some clothes that actually fit, all the boys would get a chance to notice." Magnus winked.

Clary shook her head and went to her seat. Isabelle and Simon are already there. "That lunch looks disgusting today. I think the cheese is moldy" Isabelle said.

"Of course it's moldy, it's a Blue Cheese sandwich." Clary took a big bite.

"Did you finish our reports Clary? We have that class right after lunch you know" Simon said. She nodded and pulled his paper from her bag and handed it to him. He looks over it in awe. The paper would definitely get him an A. "I don't know how you do it Clary. I really don't."

"It comes natural."

"So... last night... Went pretty good don't you guys think?" Simon asked his two girl best friends. He had monitored them throughout the night, mostly when the action got the most intense.

"Well I enjoyed myself" said Isabelle before taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Yeah, doing that kind of thing is always a great time for us two. But I'm not sure it's over yet..." Clary said.

Jace POV

It was a beautiful day outside of Institute high school so naturally Jace decided to eat on the courtyard benches with his soccer player buddies. When he went to the garbage can to throw away his trash, a suspicious looking car pulled up next to him. It was a long black car with super tinted windows that made it impossible to see who was driving or riding in the back of the car.

Suddenly the door flew open and a pair of big beefy arms reached out and grabbed Jace by the arm and pulled him inside of the car. The black car sped off into traffic and no one even noticed it had been there.

Jace didn't even get a chance to scream for help before everything went black.

* * *

**AN:** OH no! Yikes. If you guys want to find out what happens to jace you should review! We're holding him hostage for five reviews! (that means you won't get an update until five people leave comments ^-^) That really isn't a lot. ;)


End file.
